Eye on the Prize
by PotterGirl12
Summary: It's Oliver Wood's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, which means it's his last chance to win the Quidditch Cup. He has his eye on the prize, but which one? OW/OC, Full Summary Inside, Slightly AU
1. Chapter One

**Summary:**

** Everyone knows that Oliver Wood has his eye on the prize, seeing that it's his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. They just never specified what prize: Ravenclaw Chaser, Roselyn Lane, or the Quidditch Cup.**

**Roselyn Lane always thought her seventh year would include winning the Quidditch Cup. She never thought it would include sneaking around with the Gryffindor Keeper. **

**"Eye on the prize, Lane!" Roselyn was constantly told by her father. He never said that the prize couldn't be a certain Scottish boy.**

**This Quidditch season is definitely going to be like no other. **

* * *

**Chapter**** One:**

With the seventh and final year finally starting for Roselyn Lane she was more determined than ever to win the Quidditch Cup once more before she left. After the win of the cup in fifth year, when Potter was stuck in the hospital wing during the match against Gryffindor, it had given Rose the drive to want it even more now that she had gone crazy with the drive and determination that pushed her to go off the edge when it came to quidditch. The only thing standing in her way was the equally determined Gryffindor captain, Oliver Wood.

Oh, how that boy made her blood boil.

During her fourth year at Hogwarts he was the only one that had enough nerve to make fun of her being the only American in the school. Ever since that day Oliver's and Rose's relationship had been one of much discontent with the other. If you couldn't find the two duking it out on the quidditch pitch you could find them arguing in the various hallways throughout the large school.

Currently, Rose was situated at the middle of quidditch pitch, staring into the clear, blue sky when she heard a familiar chuckle come from behind her, and multiple pairs of feet marching up to her.

"What do you think you're doing here, Lane?" Oliver Wood asked when he and his team stood right in front of Rose.

"Well, Wood, I could ask you the same thing," Rose replied smartly.

"I asked first, _Lane_," Oliver hissed.

"I'm here waiting for my team, _Wood_. Going over some strategies until our practice." She glared at him, waiting for him to speak. When he made no attempt to reply she decided it would be best for her to speak instead. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the Ravenclaw locker room."

"Your strategies won't work, Lane. You know damn well that Gryffindor'll be winning the cup this year," Wood called after her as she pushed through the Gryffindor team.

Rose spun on her heels, and a wicked look crossed her face as she glared at the Gryffindor keeper. "That was _almost _funny, Wood," she spat. "If you think that Ravenclaw is just going to hand the cup to you then you're dead wrong. But then again, you've never been very bright, have you,_Ollykins_?" she taunted.

"_Rosie_, must you always pick on me?" he taunted in return.

"Don't be a prat, Wood," she replied, continuing to walk towards the Ravenclaw locker room where her team awaited her.

"You always want the last word, don't you, Lane?"

"Twat!" she called out, flicking her wrist back at him as if to shake off his previous comment.

Rose marched triumphantly away from the Gryffindor Quidditch team, glancing at the third year who had always treated her with kindness. As she walked past him he quickly mouthed, "Sorry". It had been such a quick movement of his lips that his team failed to notice.

"Thanks, Harry," she whispered back in response. She gave him a quick smile and continued to walk towards the large room where her team was waiting for her.

Rose was horrified when she walked into the room. The boys were jumping around, Cho was sitting in the corner staring dreamily at nothing, and Roger Davies, the boy that Rose thought fit of being assistant Captain, was doing nothing to stop the chaos that was happening around him.

"Hey!" Rose shouted, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare up at her. "What the hell are you guys doing? We're supposed to be putting everything into this season, not screwing around!"

"Just because you want to spite Wood," Andrew, a sixth year Chaser, muttered under his breath. He probably didn't mean for Rose to hear it, but she had picked up on it.

"Really Andrew? Do you not want to win the cup? Because I'm pretty sure the rest of the team does," Rose spat. "Plus for us seventh years," Rose began, looking in the direction of Jeremy and Jonathan, "it's our last chance to win the cup. You, Andrew, have another year to do that."

Andrew snorted in response, and Rose rolled her eyes before turning to the board in the front of the room. She began drawing out flight patterns for the chasers, describing in great detail of where to go and how to do it.

"What if someone gets in our way?" Jonathan asked. "It just seems like it's a lot of ducking and diving."

"That's the point, Jonathan. What house are we in?" she asked rhetorically.

"Ravenclaw," they all responded in unison.

"Exactly. Ravenclaw: house of the intelligent. That intelligence includes making some of the best strategies in the school. We would've won the cup last year if it hadn't been for the season getting cancelled," she said with a scowl forming on her face.

"Quidditch is basically your life," Cho stated. "What did you do without it?"

"I moped around, verbally abused some Slytherins... and _Wood_... and I concentrated on school, like any good Ravenclaw would," I answered her question.

"Leave it to Lane to scare some little kids with her words," Jeremy laughed.

"Shut up, Jeremy. For your information, they were fourth years, making them fifth years now. That's only a two year age difference," I stated.

"Whatever, Lane," he replied, rolling his eyes playfully. "So, do ya think Wood and his team are off the pitch yet?"

"Knowing him we'll have to kick him off the pitch," Rose replied, grabbing her broom from her locker and leading her team to the pitch.

Rose had been right. Even though it was well into their time on the pitch the Gryffindor team continued to fly around on their brooms, chasing after the snitch, throwing the quaffle around, and hitting the bludgers away from their teammates.

"Your times up, Wood!" Rose called to the boy that was guarding the hoops. Even though he was high up in the sky, Rose could still make out the movement his eyes made as he rolled them at her. "Seriously, Wood! We need to practice!"

Oliver rolled his eyes once more before he began to glide through the air down towards her. When his feet hit the ground he waved down his own team. "Your right, Lane. You do need to practice if you plan on beating _us_."

"Just get out of here, Wood. We can argue in Potions tomorrow, maybe even D.A.D.A, just to humor Lupin," I offered.

"Why not here, Lane? That way our teams can see what it's like to be in the middle of this little rivalry you've made up inside of your head," he argued.

"Made up, Oliver? Really? I'm pretty sure when you mocked me three years ago it wasn't just my imagination! Get off the pitch before I have to force you," Rose spat. She was just aching to hit him. If he didn't leave she would finally have a reason to.

"Three years ago, Roselyn. Get over it," he hissed.

That's it, Rose thought. She swung her arms back, ready to punch him, but when she tried he caught her fist before it could connect with his jaw.

Oliver pulled her into him with the hand that he had his own wrapped around. "Nice try, Rose, but you're going to have to do better than that," Oliver whispered into her ear. He threw her hand down and stalked off, leaving Rose stunned with what had just happened.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary:**

** Everyone knows that Oliver Wood has his eye on the prize, seeing that it's his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. They just never specified what prize: Ravenclaw Chaser, Roselyn Lane, or the Quidditch Cup.**

**Roselyn Lane always thought her seventh year would include winning the Quidditch Cup. She never thought it would include sneaking around with the Gryffindor Keeper. **

**"Eye on the prize, Lane!" Roselyn was constantly told by her father. He never said that the prize couldn't be a certain Scottish boy.**

**This Quidditch season is definitely going to be like no other. **

* * *

**Chapter Two:****  
**

The next morning in the Great Hall Oliver couldn't peel his eyes off of the girl that had dared to try to hit him yesterday on the pitch. She really is something, he thought to himself. He watched as she pressed her body into another seventh year, Jeremy. Her blue eyes lit up when she laughed at a joke that he had just told, and frankly, it made Oliver green with jealousy. Must be a territorial thing, for he was very territorial.

"Wood, what are ya lookin' at?" George asked from across the table. He looked around Oliver to see what he was looking at, but frowned when he came up with nothing.

"Nothing," Oliver responded quietly, turning around in his seat to face the twins. He looked back over his shoulder once more, catching Rose's eye as he did so. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to her friends.

"Is it a girl, Wood?" Fred asked curiously. "Are you planning on using your lady killer ways? What's it for this time?"

"Is she pretty?" George asked, eyes growing wide. "I bet she is. You never go after a lady that isn't."

"I said it was nothing," Oliver hissed. "And I'm not a lady killer." He got up from his spot at the table and stalked out of the Great Hall. Thankfully the twins didn't follow him, but the person he met on the stairs was someone he wanted to see less.

"Did you see something you liked, Wood?" she asked, an amused tone in her voice.

"Just a prat," he hissed. He glanced over at the brunette and saw a smirk plastered on her face.

"Sure, now I'm the prat. You know, I can't figure you out. One minute you act like you hate me, and the next you look at me like you-"

"Like I want you," he cut her off and finished her sentence for her.

"Well, I was going to say like you actually have a heart, but _sure, _let's go with what you said." Awkward. Oliver had been almost positive that they were thinking the same thing. "Anyways, I just wanted to say good luck today against Slytherin. As mush as I can't stand you, I can't stand Slytherin even more."

"Match got cancelled because of Malfoy. We play Hufflepuff instead," he responded, emotionless. Oliver turned to her and looked at her expressionless face curiously. "Didn't you date a Slytherin in our fifth year?"

She chuckled and looked over at him, smiling at him for the first time in four years. "Higgs? That was for like a month, and it was only because he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him a few times. I had to give in sometime, didn't I?"

"So basically, you're easy after a little bit of persuasion?" he asked, flashing her his charming smile.

"When someone is relentless as Higgs was, then yes, but it was just because he was good company," she admitted.

"Hell, Lane, if you wanted good company I would've been better than that git," Oliver replied. He couldn't believe that she had really dated a Slytherin, even if it was for only a month.

"Is that an offer, Wood?" she asked jokingly.

"Listen, Lane. I'm sorry about fourth year," Oliver said, running his hand through his hair. "I guess I just did it because... Well, I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of me? Why would you be?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. Your dad is Gregory Lane. He's like a legend!" Oliver exclaimed, earning a giggle from Rose. He smiled at the overwhelming sensation her giggle brought to him.

"I'd be happy to trade parents. You seem like you would get along with Dad pretty well. He doesn't really like my choice to join the Order once I'm done with school. He wants me to play professional quidditch like he did," she explained.

"The Order?" Oliver asked. He had only heard of it briefly, but he still wasn't sure of what it was exactly.

"The Order of the Phoenix. It's like a bunch of people that are joined together to fight the dark arts. My mom was a part of it before she moved to the United States.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Oliver asked, suddenly worried for her safety.

"Yeah, but so is quidditch, and I don't see you quitting that any time soon," she observed. "Well, this is where we part ways. Oliver?"

"Yeah?" he turned to face her, seeing she had a disappointed look on her face.

"Thanks, for apologizing, you know. But, um, I really enjoyed arguing. It helped me relieve some stress, so, uh, do you think we can still do it sometimes?" she asked, blushing slightly.

Oliver chuckled and nodded. "Sure, plus, we were meant to argue. We're to opposing captains both after the cup."

Rose smirked at him as she made her way up the steps backwards. "Game on, Ollykins." She turned around and walked up the remained of the steps before coming to a landing. She turned around and gave Oliver a fake, sweet smile before she turned and walked away once more.

"You bet, Rosie," he called back as she disappeared into a corridor.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary:**

** Everyone knows that Oliver Wood has his eye on the prize, seeing that it's his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. They just never specified what prize: Ravenclaw Chaser, Roselyn Lane, or the Quidditch Cup.**

**Roselyn Lane always thought her seventh year would include winning the Quidditch Cup. She never thought it would include sneaking around with the Gryffindor Keeper. **

**"Eye on the prize, Lane!" Roselyn was constantly told by her father. He never said that the prize couldn't be a certain Scottish boy.**

**This Quidditch season is definitely going to be like no other. **

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

The rain began pouring down minutes into the game. Rose wasn't very happy with it, knowing that the rain would dampen her hair beyond repair. She had failed to bring anything that would protect her from the rain except for the glasses that she wore to protect her eyes from the rain.

Rose immediately found Harry.

He was zooming through the sky, chasing after the snitch. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker was right behind him, and it was too close to call.

Rose's eyes flickered over to Oliver, who made a miraculous save. She was in awe that she didn't even notice that the there had been a timeout called. She watched Harry as he flew over to another third year Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Rose had talked to her briefly in the library one day. She was a rather bright girl and she could definitely fit right in had she been a Ravenclaw.

After Hermione cast a spell n Harry's glasses the game resumed, and the seekers caught sight of the snitch almost immediately. Everyone watched as they disappeared into the clouds. With the seekers out of sight Rose turned her attention to Oliver as he made another save. She watched him intently, paying no attention to Lee Jordan's words as he spoke about Angelina Johnson.

Loud screams filled the stadium as a body came falling through the sky. Rose clapped her hands over her mouth as she gasped when she realized that it was Harry. She watched Dumbledore as he stood up from his spot in the crowd and cast a spell to stop Harry's rapid fall. When he was lowered to the ground he laid unconscious while Cedric came forth with the snitch.

Rose ran from the stands and followed Harry's body to the hospital wing with Ron and Hermione.

"What are you doing, Rose?" Hermione asked.

She shrugged. "He's my friend too. I just want to make sure he's okay."

Hermione only nodded, falling into step beside her. Ron looked over at Rose and gave her a quick smile. They walked silently into the hospital wing and sat down around the bed that Harry was placed at.

They all sat together without saying a word until Oliver walked into the room. He flashed a quick look at Rose before walking over to Harry's sleeping form. He frowned when he noticed that he wasn't up.

"Rose, are you going back to your common room?" Rose nodded. "I'll walk you."

"Okay," Rose agreed to his act of kindness reluctantly. Just because he had apologized didn't mean there wasn't still some hostility between the two.

The exchange between the two seventh years earned odd looks from Hermione and Ron, but they brushed it off. They left the hospital wing together, keeping a large distance between them as they walked through the school to return to their common rooms, weaving in and out of the other students.

"So..." Rose began to start a conversation in favor of the awkward silence between the two.

"Diggory offered a rematch to me," he said.

"Oh, and did you accept?" Rose asked, turning her head to face the boy.

"Nah, he won fair and square," he replied.

"Oliver, he won because Harry fell off of his broom... Because of the dementors. That doesn't seem fair," Rose told him.

"I'm surprised you're not happy about this. I would've thought that us losing would give you guys the chance to win the cup this year."

Rose stopped, grabbing his arm as she did so. "I want to win the cup because we deserve it, not because you lost a game because Harry had no control of what happened tonight. I'm a fair person, Oliver."

"I know, but-"

"No buts, Oliver." Rose stood staring into his eyes, unable to tear them away. Wow, they're really brown, she thought. She shook her head to clear it of any unwanted thoughts. "Let's go. We don't want to get caught out her after hours."

They walked slowly up the steps towards Ravenclaw Tower, no words being exchanged between the two until Rose thought of something.

"How do you know where the Ravenclaw common room is anyway?" she asked, completely stopping her ascend of the stairs.

"Percy Weasley is one of my best friends. Percy is dating Penelope Clearwater, a Ravenclaw. She normally invites us to come to some of the parties you guys have, but to be completely honest, you Ravenclaw's are a bunch a nerds that don't exactly know how to party," he said truthfully.

"Ouch, that hurt, Oliver." Oliver gave her a concerned, apologetic expression before Rose laughed. "I'm kidding. I usually ditch our parties for the Hufflepuff parties. Diggory knows how to show a girl a good time, that's for sure."

"Why don't you ever show up to the Gryffindor parties? Diggory isn't the only one who can show a girl a good time," Oliver argued. Rose thought it was cute the way he looked sad about her judging Hufflepuff parties as the best, but she just laughed again.

"Oh, trust me, I've heard about how much of a good time you are. That's why I don't go to the Gryffindor parties. I'm afraid I'll fall under your spell," Rose replied, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Yeah, I'm not that much of a lady killer. Really! I'm not," he defended himself.

"You don't have to put on you innocent, Quidditch obsessed act for me. I get it. You're a teenage boy. It's much worse what they do at our age in the states," Rose said, not going into much detail about the American boys' hormones. "Trust me."

Rose hoped that he wouldn't push it any further, but it being Oliver, it was meant to be pushed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I know for a fact that you've hooked up with much of Hogwarts female population, those that are sixth and seventh years anyways, but you've never made it past second base," Rose said, knowing this from the many gossiping females of Hogwarts.

"Second base?" he asked, obviously confused of the terminology.

"Basically snogging someone senseless while feeling them up," Rose explained easily. There was no need to go into detail.

"Well, then yes, I haven't gotten past "second base"," he admitted. "Have you?"

"I don't kiss and tell," I replied sneakily. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

It got awkwardly quiet between the pair, and the only words exchanged when they reached the door were their goodbyes. Rose easily answered the riddle and stepped into the common room, where Jeremy was waiting.

"Hey, what were you up to?" he asked, a knowing grin spread across his face.

"You were spying again, weren't you?" Rose asked, slapping the back of his head.

"Hey! What if I wasn't spying?" he asked, voice higher than usual.

"I know you were! You always grin like that when you spy on me!" Rose tackled him to the ground, trying to hold in her laughter as Jeremy made a kissing face. "Stop it!"

"Why? Savin' the lips for _Ollykins_," he teased. Rose pushed his face away and sat up, watching as he fell back onto the ground.

Rose stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to double over in laughter. "You know, if you distract Wood from Quidditch enough we can steal the cup from right under his nose," he said with a sly grin on his face.

"You think it'll work?" Rose asked.

"Positive." Jeremy's eyes shot over to Penny, who was concentrating on her book in the corner. "You just might have to go with Penny for the next Gryffindor party."

"Can't wait," Rose replied, a small smirk on her face and eyes shining. "I think it's time for payback from the fourth year, don't you?"


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary:**

**Everyone knows that Oliver Wood has his eye on the prize, seeing that it's his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. They just never specified what prize: Ravenclaw Chaser, Roselyn Lane, or the Quidditch Cup.**

**Roselyn Lane always thought her seventh year would include winning the Quidditch Cup. She never thought it would include sneaking around with the Gryffindor Keeper.**

**"Eye on the prize, Lane!" Roselyn was constantly told by her father. He never said that the prize couldn't be a certain Scottish boy.**

**This Quidditch season is definitely going to be like no other.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

On the walk back to the Gryffindor common room the conversation between Rose and Oliver lingered on his mind more than he would have liked it to. _"I never kiss and tell."_ Did that mean Rose was like the female version of Oliver, only more secretive when it came to her conquests? Oliver cleared his mind of the thought and stepped into Gryffiindor tower when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open.

In the common room he was met with the greeting grins of Katie, Alicia, and Angelina. He returned the gesture and walked past them without a word, up the stairs, and to his dormitory.

It was a good time to clear his head, due to most of the boys that shared his dorm were out snogging their girls or trying to get a girl _to_ snog.

Oliver sat on his bed, putting his head into his hands. "This can't be happening," he muttered to himself.

"What can't be happening?" Oliver lifted his head to meet the eyes of the person that had so easily crept into the dorm without him noticing.

"It's nothing, Percy," he replied, laying on his back, legs dangling off of the side. "What do you know about Roselyn Lane? I mean, she is Penny's best friend."

Percy leaned against the door, shifting all of his weight onto one leg. "Penny usually doesn't tell me much about her. I do know that she can't stand her siblings, though. Stefan and Scarlet, I believe is there names. Both fourth years in Gryffindor."

"Never seen or heard of them in my life," Oliver replied, sitting up and supporting his weight on his elbows.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in Roselyn?" Percy asked Oliver. It was the question even he was asking himself. _Why?_ He had no clue what the answer to the question was, but he was scared of finding the answer.

"I'm not sure, Percy." He rubbed his forehead, trying to get the oncoming headache to subside. It only made it come faster, and he felt like he had been pounding his head into the wall for an hour.

"I'm heading to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Penny. Why don't you join us, and I'll have her invite Roselyn," Percy suggested. Oliver thought about it, weighing his options to figure out why he was so interested in Rose.

After a few minutes of deep thought Oliver finally sighed and nodded in response. "Yeah, I'll go. But if Roselyn doesn't show up and I end up alone on a date with you and Penny I'm leaving."

"I wouldn't expect anything else," Percy responded smuggly before turning his back and leaving Oliver alone to his thoughts.

No thoughts worth thinking came to his head, so instead he slowly allowed himself to drift of to sleep, getting more than a few hours of sleep for the first time since he became the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team two years ago.

...

When the morning arrived sunlight streamed through the window across from Oliver, filling the room with unwanted light.

Oliver was the first of the five boys in the dorm to wake, taking his time to use the bathroom to shower and clean himself up before changing into a sweater and jeans for the trip to Hogsmeade. He was beginning to regret agreeing to go with the group when he found Percy waiting for him by the entrance of the common room.

"C'mon, Oliver. We need to go meet the girls in the courtyard," Percy said, leading the way out of the common room and to the stairs.

"So Rose agreed to go?" Oliver asked, already knowing the answer.

"She did. Penny was quite surprised that she had, but apparently Penny heard Roselyn and Jeremy Bowers talking about you last night," Percy said, turning back only to give Oliver a small smile.

"Did Penny hear what they were talking about?"

"No, she only said she heard you name mentioned briefly. Apparently Jeremy and Rose were messing around on the floor while she was reading, and she didn't really bother to pay much attention." _Messing around on the floor?_ Oliver bit his lip to stop himself from asking anymore questions than were needed.

Oliver remained silent until the two boys approached the two girls that had their backs to them, looking at something in the distance. "Penny!" Percy called. The blond girl turned around and ran into his arms, Percy spinning the two in circles.

"You'd think they haven't seen each other in months when really it had only been an hour," Rose said, falling into place beside Oliver as they watched the couple.

"There's no need for us to greet each other like that," Oliver joked. He gave her a charming smile that made Rose swoon, but Oliver would never know that. "So, what did Penny do to get you to come along?"

She cast an accused glance at him, making him question his words. "You think that she had to blackmail me? I'm hurt, Oliver. I agreed to come when Jeremy ditched me for some other plan he had made, thinking that we didn't have any plans. Again." To Oliver she sounded disappointed, but her reassuring smile made the thought disappear from his mind completely.

"Are you and Jeremy, uh, dating?" Oliver asked, regretting his words as soon as they left his mouth.

A hearty laugh came from her and she elbowed Oliver's arm. "Definitely not. He's like the brother I had."

Oliver gave her a confused look before asking, "I thought you had a brother?" _What was his name? Started with an S_, he thought.

"Stefan, the he-devil, comes with a complimentary she-devil. Yeah, I like to pretend that I'm not related to them," she confessed.

"Why's that?" Oliver asked, following behind Percy and Penny as they began to walk down the path towards Hogsmeade. "I'd be happy to have a brother."

"Are you an only child?" she asked, earning a nod from him. "Oh, well you can have Stefan. I'm sure he would love to have you as a sibling instead of me. He basically looks up to you."

"Oh yeah?" Oliver's lips curved up into a grin, spread ear to ear.

"You have no idea. Stefan talks about you nonstop because he wants to be you, and Scarlet talks about you because she wants you, plain and simple. When I'm home with them for holiday I have to hear all about your, and I quote, "deliciously brown eyes, intoxicating accent, and the most breath-taking scent ever". Did you even know that Scarlet has been close enough to _smell you_?"

"A fourteen year old said all of that?" Oliver asked, laughing at the expression on Rose's face; a look of disbelief and amusement. "I'm frightened now."

"You should be. She can be extremely determined when she sets her mind on something, and right now, her mind is set on you. Probably more of you than a fourteen year old needs to have her mind set on." Oliver sent Rose a scared look, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. The outburst earned a look from the couple ahead of them, but the two just smiled. Oliver and Rose never caught the smiles, too wrapped up in their own conversation.

"Rose, I-"


End file.
